My return to you
by Chemical connection and Drake
Summary: He had been away for so long, they had missed each other so much. But he finally had her back in his arms.


Disclaimer: I do not own any Dragonball series or anything connected with them.

A/N: LEMON, PEOPLE LEMON (thought I would warn you HEHE )

Sighing he watched the blossom fall delicately to the earth he sat on, the bluebells surrounding his home swaying gracefully in the spring time breeze, the wind a freshness granted only by the gods themselves. Smiling he leant against the towering tree before him, it leaves contrasted with the dark purple cherry blossom that loomed amongst them.

He loved cherry trees, their long spread branches always provided him a loving shelter from rain and sun, the cherries a sweet paradise that no tree in the world could compare to.

Planet Earth, incomparable to another, It was just so unique in every way. The landscape was all linked as one with the rest. The rivers would trickle down the mountains as small streams, their banks widening as the tumbled with swirling rapids and rising mist that floated into the air as the rivers tumbled down the sides of the humongous mountains and ravines. The water fed the plants and the plants fed the air, the air fed the animals and the animals fed the Earth. It was just a never ending circle of life.

No matter what anyone told him Earth would always be his home, no mater what his own heritage was, where his birth place was. Earth would always be the planet he returned to when the battle was lost or won. His friends were here, his family was here and both would welcome him with open arms at his return. His life had changed so much so rapidly. He had died and come back to life, only to fly half way across the galaxy to fight the tyrant that had killed his race, his parents. He had stayed away for a year on Yadrat in the hope to return to a peaceful Earth only to be told he would die of a heart disease if the medicine the young boy Trunks gave him was not taken, that without him his home was doomed to destruction and so was his family.

Behind him his young son laughed happily with his best friend, he had missed them all very much, missed waking up to see his son play and study, to eat breakfast whilst Gohan ate with an appetite much like his fathers, he was always filled with pride for the boy. From the moment he was born to this very second he was proud of him, he always would, he knew Gohan would always do well and protect the ones his father protected. Be the man of the house when needed; Look after his mother whilst his father was gone.

Gohan's mother, his wife, Chichi. Kami how he missed her. Her beauty, her voice and even her shouting. Just everything seemed to draw his memories to her, oh Kami he had missed her so much it hurt. His dreams had been blessed with her haunting beauty, his eyes shut tightly whilst he relaxed in wake would always bring forth images of the goddess his wife Chichi was. Even now he was with her beauty in mind, her voice ringing through his ears and a large guilt rising within him as he realised he should be at home, greeting her. Of course his friends deserved that too and the little, quiet thing the had going on here was nice but he as her husband should go see her. And he would.

"Gohan son, you stay here and have some fun. Take a break off your studying I'll be back later. I need to visit you mum." Gohan watched his waving father fly off, both him and Krillen shrugging at the rush Goku had on to get back to the wife that everyone knew would be screaming at her sons unexplained absence. Flying through the fresh earth air he once again felt at home, the sea flowing calmly below him and the white clouds floated high above him. The green trees of the forests waved in the delicate breeze and the flowers bloomed like fireworks in the green grass sky. Birds flew happily in the skies below him and the planet he called home, the planet he missed so much had just seemed to carry on with its cycle without him.

Mt Pazou his proper home, the little cabin along side his larger domed house the start of his life on this planet as it drew closer and closer to him. He always made sure it was kept exactly the same way Grandpa had left it, every last piece of furniture right where his guardian had it in their life together. The larger dome was filled with his wife's angry Ki and it seemed Gohan had skipped the part about her not aware of her husbands return. Goku couldn't help but chuckle at the growling that radiated through his front door, open as usual so that she could hear her son entry when she had locked the windows. The boy was in trouble when he got home.

Playing on her thoughts he knocked gently, the growling of her anger stopping and the violent, fast scrub of the floor brush met instead with the dangerous bang of wood on carpet as she threw her tools down and stormed to the front door. Expecting to find one of her husbands unreliable friends there with little a Gohan in hand to make excuses fort him. Like her baby wasn't smart enough to do it himself, the door blew open with an aggressive swing and his wonderful wife's shout echoed through the forest as she had already prepared the lecture she was going to give whoever was at the door.

Her voice silent upon seeing who it really was, literally jumping onto the large and much taller man that stood in front of her, the one she presumed she had lost forever. Goku wrapped his strong arms around her small body, cradling her in the comforting confides of his muscled chest like a baby. He swayed lightly in the breeze to try and aid the comfort on his crying love, he knew they were tears of happiness but he could never tell the difference between the two most of the time. He hated to see any tear stain the beauty of his wife's face, especially when he had caused them

"Oh Goku-Sa your back, I never thought you would come back. I thought you had given up on dealing with me. Your screaming, nagging banshee of a wife and run off with some pretty alien girl who would let you train and support your actions and give you the chance to do what you want with your children and one who doesn't throw a frying pan at you whenever…" She was silenced by her husband's lips on hers. Small, mumbles to of 'shh' coming from him as he pulled her closer to his body and looked into her eyes once their lips had separated.

"Chichi you know you are the only one for me. I'm so sorry I stayed away for so long but I didn't even look at another woman whilst I was away. You were the only one for me and you always will be. Now stop this nonsense and let me in. I've missed you" Chichi giggled slightly as she let him enter their home. Running straight for the kitchen and opening the fridge. Numerous plates of ingredients being placed upon the counter. Looking back up at the eternally clueless look on her husbands face she pushed him towards the sofa, sitting him down and flicking the television on.

"You sit right there Goku, I'm going to make you your favourite." Shaking his head lightly he ignored the TV and watched his wife fumble around the kitchen.

Goku patted his stomach lightly at the delicious meal he had just eaten, man if it was one thing he had missed it was the delicacies his wife cooked. Best food in the universe in his opinion. Of course she let his lack of manners slip this time; it wasn't a time for nagging. Once it was done she took the mass of dishes and placed them in the sink, her small hands about to enter the water when Goku stopped her. His face buried in her neck as he suckled lightly, small moans coming from both of them as he attacked her skin.

"Leave it Chi, Gohan'll be home soon and I want to love my wife again. I haven't done it for so long. I want to show you how much I've missed you!" A small purr rose in her husband's chest as she stroked his hair, an action she knew he adored. Maybe the dishes could wait for a little while, it wouldn't hurt. Her thoughts were cut off as with a deep, throaty growl Goku lifted her up into his arms and over his shoulder, gently smacking her bottom as he ran up the stairs with his wife in a fit of giggles.

Their room hadn't changed a bit, their bed still neatly made, the floor and walls sparkling with cleanliness and the vanity neatly organised with random cosmetics. This room was perfect, the deep red walls and the slightly paler red carpet worked wonders with their romance as the window opposite their bed was the perfect view of the mountain forest and the setting or rising sun. They had both always loved it, sitting here watching the day end or begin after their love making. The stars sometimes the only light from above.

Soon she found herself thrown possessively upon their bed and her clothes being removed with a professionalism she enjoyed. Goku loved it when she wore lots of layers; it brought more excitement when it came to undressing her. Each layer brings him closer and closer to the ripe skin of his wife. It was like pass the parcel at a children's party, only it was his parcel and his parcel alone. Chichi moaned with enthusiasm as that feeling of ecstasy that she had longed for, for so long began to rise within her again. A familiar dampness between her legs causing her to gently buck her hips against her Sayain males.

Goku growled longingly as her lower loins rubbed against his, the uncomfortable bulge in his trousers becoming more and more annoying as his underwear seemed to be getting tighter and tighter. Whilst a daze of lust passed over him he was pushed onto his back by his deeply breathing wife, her small hands ripping his clothes off with passion and desperation as she took his slightly erect member into her hands and tortured him with slow strokes.

Goku screamed and moaned beneath her as she tormented him, his powerful hips trying to buck faster into her hands in an eager attempt to make her go faster. She had him wrapped around her little finger, there was always a time when she managed to turn his game into hers and now was one of them. Her body numbed with a rising lust for him as his moaning scream echoed through her room as she took him into her mouth. Her pace sped up and he tried desperately not to thrust his hips up towards her warm mouth. His pants and moans mingled into an incoherent mumble screamed out to her as he came, Chichi smiling as she swallowed her prize.

He lay dazed for a second, his eyes half closed as the pleasure soon drained away from him, his wife still above him as she smiled mischievously down onto him. With a possessive growl he flung her onto her back, ignoring her yelp of surprise and slight pain as he took control. She moaned and writhed for him as his fingers sought her pleasure, her black hair now a mass of tangled ebony. Her moans began to rise in volume and Goku took the chance to replace his fingers with his aching member. A large, satisfied scream of happiness erupting from his wife, obviously pleased with the attention she was receiving.

Wasting no time Goku pounded into his mate with an unknown force and speed, her legs wrapped tightly around his waist as she tried frantically to keep up with him. The room filled with moans, groans and the sweet smell of sex as the couple continued to make love. Goku's fangs hovered lightly over the skin of his mate's neck, lightly grazing the pale, slowly fading mark from before. Her final scream of pleasure as she bucked one last final thrust with force, her walls clamped around his manhood. He bit into her neck, sucking and lapping at the broken and bleeding skin, his beautiful wife returning the gesture upon him.

Sated and tired both fell down upon the bed, Goku rolling over so she could lie above him and not get squashed by his large body. Their heavy breathing began to slow as Chichi sat up.

"Oh Goku-Sa I missed you." Goku chuckled smoothly as she smiled down at him with a look of naughtiness in her eyes. His eyes rolling to the back of his head and a loud moan coming from within as she once again took his manhood and slowly tormented the sensitive head with slow strokes, eventually pumping him harder as his moans got louder. Her legs straddled over his thighs to gain easier access and her large breasts bounced above him. Slowly their bedroom door creaked open, a loud scream causing both adults to look away from their lovemaking. Just in time to watch their petrified son flea.

The End.

Oh what boredom does to me lol. I hope this is ok, please review it is a one shot that I just thought up on the spot lol. Thank you.

Lots of love and luck

Chemical Connection

Xx xx xx


End file.
